


午茶談話

by yayee



Series: IF LIFE [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayee/pseuds/yayee
Summary: 兩個女警的一段談話。你喜歡上青峰的契機是什麼？
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Series: IF LIFE [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030527
Kudos: 2





	午茶談話

R12 蔓越莓紅  
R13 咖啡酒紅  
R14 粉霧紅  
R15 火焰紅

「給我點意見！」牛奶說，「哪一個比較適合？」  
她對座的同事莎莉埋首於手機小遊戲裡，頭也不抬回道：「我們可以染髮嗎？」  
「為什麼不行？」  
「形象不太好。」  
「哪會！染成紅的，那些瞎眼駕駛才看得見我。」

她們兩人坐在街角的咖啡館裡。它緊挨著一座公園。天氣溫暖的話，她們喜歡露天的座位，但這幾週還是冬天的尾巴。坐在店裡，牛奶從面街的窗戶看出去。不知道從什麼時候開始，她再也無暇欣賞街景，視線裡只剩下來來往往的車輛、不受控制的行人、燈號和交通號誌。  
這一切都太無趣了……也許分派到小地方做片警還好些。

她的同事瞄了她一眼。她抓住時機將染色卡往前一塞，「蔓越莓紅怎麼樣？」  
「很噁心。」  
「那粉霧紅呢？」  
莎莉把色卡推開，滑開手機屏幕上進入下一個關卡。  
「你都不給我意見。」牛奶抱怨。  
「……亞麻綠好了。現在高中生流行那個。」  
「高中生！」牛奶說，「你有沒有在聽我說話呀？我說要染成紅的。」  
「這跟青峰有關嗎？」  
「誰是青峰？」

莎莉抬頭看她，像是聽到一個笑話。「你說誰是青峰？」  
這時街上正好開過一輛警視廳的車子。牛奶的視線追隨它，說：「怎麼辦……我開始覺得刑警也沒那麼討厭。」  
「你這叛徒。」莎莉笑著說。

她們兩人隸屬這一區警察署的交通部門，都是新人，去年年半才結訓。兩人的友誼也從那開始。最初工作內容雖然生疏，但是新鮮又充滿挑戰。警署裡各部門之間說不上關係融洽、互動密切，也沒有明面上的衝突。最開始感覺到刑事部獨有的優越，是什麼時候的事？刑警認為自己是不同的，他們負責的刑事案件總是霸佔地方頭版。民眾關心不知名住屋發生的命案，勝過身邊的交通事故。正因為有這樣的差異，剛進入交通部的新人與刑事部接觸時總隔著一層。牛奶與幾位男性刑警打過交道後，也感受到那些敬語底下暗藏的輕視，尤其是對她、對她們，「這些天真的小女孩們」──她憤憤不平，心想大男人主義噁心死了，男人有什麼了不起的？

之後又發生一件事，交警攔下一輛紅燈左轉的車子，車裡剛巧是一位下班後的新人刑警。他一副「是同業的」想蒙混過去，被拒絕後破口罵道：「一個站在路口吹哨子的，還這麼囂張啊？」  
這句話傳回來，年輕交警都氣壞了。牛奶說：「那就不要管他，讓他轉出去被撞死……」  
「不要說這種話。」前輩嚴厲道。

刑警與交警關係最壞的那段時間，至少有件好事──當時牛奶還不覺得是好事。她們認識了刑事部的青峰大輝。

咖啡店裡，莎莉說：「是晨間占卜之類的東西嗎？紅色是幸運色，還是跟戀愛運勢有關？」  
「戀愛……」牛奶沉吟道，「我覺得這不算戀愛。喜歡跟迷戀是不同的，你分得清嗎？」  
「我覺得都一樣。」  
「那愛跟喜歡呢，愛跟迷戀呢，全都一樣嗎？」  
「反正都是好感。」  
牛奶搖頭說：「你有可能愛一個人，但是不喜歡他，也有可能喜歡一個人，但是不愛他……這些『好感』是可以割裂的。」  
莎莉聳聳肩，又點亮了手機屏幕。

「迷戀是……」  
「好啦，」莎莉說，「你就告訴我為什麼要染紅色的。」  
「我一直失敗！」牛奶說，「我想說看幾場NBA就會有興趣，但完全不行，就是覺得無聊啊……說到這個！為什麼有些男人對自己的興趣也有優越感，總是說『女人看不懂這個』、『這是男人的熱血啊』，那你就熱死吧，我才不屑懂！」  
「你是不是也有點性別歧視了，」莎莉微笑道，「那種話只是比較幼稚而已。」

「好吧。還有上禮拜，我有跟你說嗎？我一個人跑到海邊去，想試試能不能曬成黑炭……」  
「你也太拚啦。」莎莉說。  
「根本沒辦法！我全身塗油趴在沙灘上，後來背都曬傷了，退了一層皮，還是同樣的膚色啊！青峰到底是怎麼做到的？」  
「你……我不懂你了，曬得跟他一樣黑有什麼好處？」  
「我們總得有個共同點。」牛奶垂下視線，看著那張色卡。  
「那為什麼不染成他的髮色？」  
「因為圓環發生了一場車禍。」  
「啊？」莎莉看著她。  
「暴走族跟一輛小綿羊相撞。」  
「完全不懂。這跟髮色有什麼關係？」

牛奶說：「那個時候我們下班，在前廳那裡聊天聊到這個。當時青峰剛好在那裡。他從來對我們任何話題都沒反應的。」  
「然後呢？」  
「我說──你聽好，這是重點！我說『那個機車騎士滿臉都是血，跟頭髮一樣』，呃，其實那時沒人聽懂我在說什麼，但青峰……他本來在看大門外的，突然轉頭盯著我！」  
「啊？」  
「你不知道，他好可怕！」  
「啊？」  
「我就沒說話了。」  
「好可怕？」  
「嗯，就好像我說錯了什麼……」牛奶說，「他問我說，跟頭髮一樣是什麼意思。」  
「你回什麼？」  
「我說，因為她是紅頭髮……他說『她？女的？』然後就不講話了。之後我們聊到其它撞得稀巴爛的車禍，他眼皮都不抬一下的。」  
莎莉說：「你是笨蛋嗎？這叫對紅頭髮有興趣？」  
「呃，不是那樣的興趣……但至少引起他注意啦，不是嗎？」

「你是笨蛋嗎？」莎莉又說一次，「這不是很好推嗎？他一定有個男性友人或親戚是紅頭髮的，聽你這樣一說，他以為那個人出事了，結果你說是她，女的，他就知道不是啦。」  
牛奶驚訝道：「聰明！他還真有個紅頭髮的朋友。」  
「那……那就對啦。你還執著什麼？還是染亞麻綠吧。」  
「不要，你怎麼會知道呢？也許他就是對紅頭髮有興趣，才跟那個人做朋友的。」  
「你就繼續吧。」

「我在想一件事。」牛奶說，「我在想，我們為什麼會喜歡上一個人？」  
「這個太難講了，我們隨時都可能喜歡上任何人。」  
「什麼呀，我是指心動。你隨時都在心動嗎？」  
「我不是，你就難說了。」  
「你根本在誤解我。」牛奶睜大眼睛說，「我也很少心動。就是因為這樣才好奇，到底是什麼觸發的。」  
「是什麼？」  
「不一定。」  
「嘖！」

「不一定……」牛奶笑著說，「有很多可能。可是有一個我知道！至少我親身體驗過了──裂縫。」  
「啊？」  
「是『裂縫』。」  
「你是想說缺點嗎？」  
「不一定是缺點。」牛奶看著她，「對了，你有沒有列過『絕對不要的男人』列表？」  
「啊？」  
「比如說，抽菸的絕對不行，頭髮太長的是娘砲，會打人的根本人渣……這之類的。」  
「說娘砲有點過分。」  
「沒呀，我只是舉例。總是想過吧？沒有真的列出來，但你知道有些男人你絕對不要。」  
「好吧。然後呢？」  
「我告訴你我的列表是什麼。脾氣壞的不行，自我中心的不行，常對人不耐煩的不行，沒幹勁的不行，有暴力傾向的不行。」  
莎莉嘆道：「你是想說，青峰全中啦？」  
「我是想說，這種列表就是個垃圾！沒碰上前總是一套一套的，真的碰上，哪還管得了啊？毛病只會讓一個人更可愛！」

莎莉露出受不了的表情，說：「其它就算了，有暴力傾向的一定要考慮清楚。等下，他有嗎？」  
「嗯，他真的跟人打過架，你忘了嗎？其實這是感覺得出來的。還有那天的事，你記得嗎？末班公車開走那天？我那時想我們上了賊車。」  
莎莉說：「那天？他什麼也沒做呀！」  
「我說了，這是感覺。你仔細看著他的手臂肌肉，看他的臉，就知道他是會跟人動手的。」  
「不，這算什麼？面相嗎？」  
「我也不是說他會打女人，只是他不像是脾氣上來會忍耐的類型。」

莎莉說：「這就是你說的裂縫了？壞脾氣？暴力傾向？自我中心？」  
「不，這不是裂縫。這些是他的『面』……嗯，反正就是一眼看見的東西。我不喜歡這種男人。」  
「你不喜歡！」  
「不喜歡啊，我不是說了，這些都在列表裡。」  
「所以你不喜歡他。」  
「一開始，我很討厭他。」  
「那是什麼讓你改觀的？」莎莉感興趣道，「青峰的裂縫是什麼？」  
「就是我剛才說的，」牛奶說，「末班公車開走那天。」

***

那是冬天裡濕冷的一天，她們都以為會飄雪。從早上就沒有間斷地下著雨，路況不好，車禍頻傳，尤其是天黑之後。那一天因為突發事故，耽擱到了半夜，最後一班電車已經開走。兩人都沒有代步工具，搭乘大眾運輸往返住處跟警署。牛奶抓著莎莉的手說：「十一街的公車開到很晚，也許趕得上！」那時交通部只剩下她們和另外兩個男同事。他們一個騎摩托車來，另一個開的二手車突然無法發動。她們又不願意向其他部留守的警員求救，賭最後一班車沒開走，等在公車站牌下。十分鐘過去，二十分鐘過去，半小時……牛奶兩側張望，只瞧見對街有幾輛車停在路邊，路上哪有什麼公車的影子。

「開走了。」莎莉說。  
「怎麼辦？可以把警署的摩托車騎走嗎？」

兩人站在那裡猶豫。雨繼續嘩啦啦下著。正想說只好先回警署時，牛奶看見對街有輛車子發動，在兩道寬的道路上迴轉，向她們這側開來。  
該不會……在兩人的注視下，那輛黑色轎車停在公車站牌前。

靠這側的車窗搖了下來。陰影裡的駕駛人說：「是要到運動公園那頭嗎？」在雨中，那人又重複一遍，她們才聽清楚。運動公園是唯一經過這個站牌班車的底站。  
「謝謝，沒關係……」莎莉想要拒絕。駕駛人已經解開中控鎖說：「上車。」

兩人互看一眼。她們不可能上陌生人的車子。牛奶對車裡說：「不用了，我們是交警，警署有……啊！」  
對向開過一輛車，頭燈照進了黑車的擋風玻璃──坐在駕駛座的男人是刑事部的青峰大輝。

她們都知道這個人，第一他身材顯眼，站在人群裡比誰都高。第二他是刑事部新人紛爭的主角之一。前不久他跟另一個同梯發生爭執，出手打了人家──兩人都被處分得很慘，尤其是青峰。牛奶穿越前廳時，聽到有人在談論他，說「把牙齒給打掉了」、「像個小流氓一樣」、「看他能待多久」。在走廊上跟青峰偶然擦肩而過時，牛奶盯著他看。他身上有某個東西，某個特質──她那時還無法解釋。

雨中的站牌下，兩人與年輕刑警隔窗對看。牛奶小聲說：「青峰大輝？」  
「刑事部的？」莎莉說。  
「上車啊。」那個男人沒聽清她們說的話，開始語帶不耐。

基於與刑警的嫌隙，牛奶正想拒絕，突然一道閃電遠遠劈下，然後是震動地殼的隆隆聲。她抬頭看向天空。氣溫再降一些，從雲裡落下的雨水也許就會凝固了。  
她的眼睛適應黑暗，看向汽車內部。青峰大輝也看著她們。「他身上有某個東西，某個特質」──牛奶心裡又浮起這個念頭。她的身體已經自動向前去打開副駕車門。

「呃，嗯，」拉開門後，她突然感到尷尬，對車裡的男人假笑，「您好，青峰巡查。」  
青峰點點頭，一點也不意外對方叫出自己的姓。

她們稀裡糊塗上了車。也許是因為天氣太冷，車上的暖氣讓人無法拒絕。牛奶在副駕座繫上安全帶，一邊偷瞄青峰。他直視前方路面，沒有多說一個字。

***

咖啡店裡，莎莉說：「我懂了，你想要說的是，外表兇惡內心其實很溫柔，還會在深夜裡送困在雨裡的同事回家……這就是什麼裂縫的？」  
「溫柔？不，我想說的不是這個。」  
「那是？」  
牛奶認真道：「我問你，青峰為什麼會送我們回家？」  
「啊？因為他好心吧。」  
「好心？看臉不像呀。」  
「你真的喜歡他嗎？」

***

溫暖的車子裡，只有雨和雨刷滑動的聲音。尷尬的沉默中，牛奶試著跟他搭話：「您也是這麼晚下班嗎？」  
「啊。」青峰偏著頭。  
「刑警好辛苦。」  
「還好啦。」  
「沒出什麼事吧？」她是指刑案。青峰只是應了聲。

青峰開車的方式，就像駕訓班教練把笨學員轟下車後，自己上陣的樣子。他一手搭在方向盤上，另一手揣在夾克口袋裡，全身放鬆倚著椅背。不像駕駛，像個要睡著的乘客。  
還好在他睡著前，手機鈴聲響起──青峰從夾克裡摸出來看一眼，直接拿到耳邊，「喂，還不睡覺？」

牛奶驚訝地看著他。他們視線相交一秒。青峰若無其事看向前方，說：「要回去了。」對方說了什麼，他拉長聲音嗯了聲，掛斷電話。牛奶忍無可忍，向後看去，莎莉頭靠著車窗發呆。她轉回頭說：「你知道我們是交警嗎？」  
青峰還在低頭看手機。牛奶說：「喂！」  
「啊？」  
「你不能開車時拿著手機！」  
青峰這才抬起頭來，奇怪地看了她一眼。

「算啦。」莎莉插話。  
「什麼算啦？我們也要衝績效的……」  
出乎她的意料，青峰什麼也沒說，乾脆地將手機收回夾克裡。

車子繼續向前開，這一帶沒有二十四小時的商家。通往運動公園那頭只有一條捷徑，這路緊貼著一座佔地廣大的「公園」外圍走──說是公園，只是一處政府留下的綠帶區。青峰沿著路走了會兒，後座的莎莉突然說：「其實可以切過去。」  
青峰動了一下。莎莉說：「前面右邊，可以直接穿過去到另一邊。」  
「不可以，公園又不是合法道路。」牛奶說。  
「這又不算公園。」

她們兩人看著青峰。牛奶想，他會照莎莉說的……但又猜錯了。青峰只是一聲不吭順著路開。  
詭異的沉默再次籠罩。雨勢減小，整座城市只剩他們在回家的路上。青峰是不用指望了，連莎莉也沒有打破沉默的意圖。這種靜寂讓她害怕，像有什麼要發生。  
牛奶清清喉嚨說：「我可以開廣播嗎？」  
青峰沒應聲。她瞥著他的側臉，一邊大著膽子伸手過去找開關。  
青峰猛地「啪！」一聲，將她的手狠按在操作板上。她嚇出一聲驚叫！青峰鬆開她，說：「不要開。」

牛奶收回手去，心臟砰砰亂跳。他隨手一撥的力道讓她醒悟，如果他要對她們不利，兩個人加起來也完全不是對手。這個男人──她想，我們怎麼就上車了？他完全是陌生人……她偷瞄向那側，中控鎖鎖住了。她們被鎖在車裡了。  
兩人孤立無援。車子載著她們往更深的夜色駛去。

她膝下發軟，強自鎮定。手機……她可以撥號出去。不，冷靜，他是刑警呀！他不會對她們怎麼樣的……陰暗裡，青峰黝黑的臉毫無表情，雙眼直視前方──像是在籌策什麼，那個眼神……

「停、停車。」她好不容易擠出一句。  
車子繼續疾駛。牛奶突然注意到，青峰的坐姿不知在何時改變了，腰板離開椅背，雙手緊握住方向盤，全心全意凝視前路，像是新來的學員。

「停車！」牛奶喊道。  
「幹嘛？」莎莉問。  
「我們要下車。」牛奶說。  
「你要去哪裡？還沒到啊？」莎莉說。

車子在公園邊角處右轉彎，終於離開綠帶區開上大道，繼續開了百多公尺。在牛奶想說什麼時，青峰讓車子滑行到道路旁的騎樓邊。  
「你們要下車？」他說。  
牛奶一時說不出話來。  
「不是吧……」莎莉說。牛奶握住車把手，喀喀兩聲，車門鎖上了。  
她緩緩轉頭去看青峰──電影裡的殺人魔會在此時對獵物露出笑容──青峰沒有笑，相反地，他解開了中控鎖。

***

咖啡店的莎莉說：「你以為他要殺了我們嗎？」  
「那一下真的嚇到我了。」牛奶說。  
「哪一下？」  
「就是我想開廣播，他摁住我的手。」  
「他只是不想你亂碰他的車吧。」  
「不是。」  
「不是？」  
「說到這個，那也不是他的車。」  
「啊？是警署的車嗎？」莎莉問。  
「不是。」

***

一個多禮拜前，牛奶騎著交警車回警署時，發現東側的違停區停著一輛車。  
「又是黑色豐田！」她停下機車，抬頭看著警察署這棟樓。讓青峰來把車開走？他們已經給他多次機會，這傢伙太不像話了，在他們眼皮底下一次又一次違停！不只如此，紅燈左轉、超速、違規迴轉、橫越雙黃線，全都有他的份。只有一點不錯，就是青峰不曾像第一次兩部門衝突那人一樣對交警不遜，他頂多擺臉子，或拉長尾音埋怨兩句，一臉傷腦筋地接下罰單。  
這一次，牛奶摸向腰間的呼叫器。她決定不給他機會了，直接喊拖吊車來把車拖走。她正在撥按鍵時，餘光瞥到車旁站了個人，抬頭一看，一個身材高大的紅髮男人停在駕駛座的車門邊。  
咦，原來不是青峰的車嗎？牛奶向那人走去，喊說：「先生，這裡不能停車！」

那人轉頭看著她，一臉錯愕，像吃糖被逮到的小孩。  
牛奶指著路旁禁止停車的標誌說：「全日禁止停車，看見了嗎？」  
「啊，對不起！」那個男人說，又反應過來，補上一句：「可惡，這不是我停的！」

通常一般人被逮著會說：我只是停一下、沒有看見標誌，但沒聽人是這樣求情的。牛奶說：「不是你停的嗎？」她看向車牌，青峰的車。她說：「哦，果然是他。」

所以這人只是個路人甲？那幹嘛道歉？牛奶看了他一眼，繼續撥下呼叫器按鍵。  
「等、等一下！」那個男人說，「請問這是要……？」  
「要拖走。」牛奶說。  
「我可以現在開走嗎？」  
「開走？」  
「可以嗎？」那男人低頭問她。  
「嗯？這是您的車嗎？」  
「是我的車啊。」

牛奶困惑地又看了一次車牌，她不會記錯的。  
「我現在開走。可以不要拖嗎？」紅髮男人低聲下氣問她。她突然感到罪惡，像在欺負良民。  
「這車是……」牛奶遲疑道，「您認識青峰嗎？青峰大輝。」  
那個男人睜大眼睛，看著她的交警制服，「你認識青峰？呃，您。」  
「是的，他是刑事部的。」牛奶指著警署說。  
「哦，是……」  
「您認識他？」牛奶問。  
「對，認識。」  
「所以是要跟他借車了？」  
那個男人摸著後頸說：「不是借。這車算登記在我名下，不過……我們是共有這輛車。」  
「啊？共有？」牛奶說，「關係這麼好啊。」

不對呀……她心裡浮起疑惑。這件事有些奇怪。還沒想出什麼，男人打斷她思緒道：「我可以把車開走嗎？請問。」  
「如果您有鑰匙，當然可以……」牛奶說，「啊，對了！既然是青峰認識的人，您可以勸勸他嗎？」  
「勸他？」他說。  
「他這個月違規次數已經快集滿了，再犯就吊扣駕照。」  
「違規？他違規了？」  
「常違規呀！」牛奶說，「無視紅綠燈，不禮讓行人，單行道超車，滿地方亂停，還在市區玩甩尾。」  
「……」那男人一臉震驚，看著黑色豐田。  
「所以……」牛奶想繼續說。  
「F*ck!」他突然背過身去，開始掏手機撥號。

牛奶在他身後困惑地等著。他對手機說：「喂，我把車開走了，不讓你開了！」  
對方說了什麼，他又說：「就這樣。你自己想辦法回家吧！再見！」

他氣沖沖掛了電話，掏出車鑰匙。牛奶說：「那個……」  
他轉過頭看著她，「我可以開走吧？」  
「可以呀。」牛奶說，「對了，罰鍰欠繳太久也要扣駕照。請您提醒他去繳錢。」  
「哪裡可以繳？」他問。  
「便利商店都可以，用店裡那台機器……」  
那男人抬頭兩側看了看。她說：「那頭第二個街口右轉有一家。」  
「謝謝。」他打開車門坐進駕駛座。  
「啊，對了！」她仍然對他好奇，趕忙喊住他說：「所以您是青峰的朋友？」  
「現在不是了！」他怒道，用力關上車門。

***

咖啡店，莎莉眨眼說：「這個人是誰？」  
「好像是青峰的朋友。」  
「是嗎，所以青峰開著朋友的車到處違規，再讓人幫他繳罰鍰……這也太壞了。」  
「你是不是也覺得奇怪？」  
「奇怪？」  
牛奶歪著頭說：「我一直以為青峰是有女朋友的。」  
「是嗎？」  
「本來一直想不起來，是什麼時候留下這種印象。不過我後來知道了。是那通電話，青峰載我們回家時接的電話。」  
「那是女朋友嗎？」  
「因為是深夜呀！除了男女朋友，誰會在深夜裡打電話關心你在哪。」  
「也許是等他晚歸的爸媽。」  
「該怎麼說呢……我覺得他口吻很親密，不像是跟長輩說話。」  
「所以青峰是有女朋友的？」莎莉問。  
「反正我那時留下的印象就是，他是跟女朋友同居的。」牛奶說，「刑事部的女警跟我說，他從不出席節日聚會，一定是跑去約會了。」  
「不，他只是比較不合群吧。」  
「如果他有女朋友的話，我就會乖乖離他遠點！」牛奶說，「所以我想確定一下。不過好像沒人知道他的私事。」  
「那就直接問他。」  
「這樣很怪。你想他會理我嗎？我們根本不熟。」牛奶說，「有件事我一直都覺得奇怪，就是他的紅髮朋友。說到這個，你知道刑事部的佐佐木警官嗎？」

***

佐佐木比她們高兩屆，比青峰高一屆，是她少數有來往的刑警。提起青峰他總是咬牙切齒，「青峰大輝，這小子竟然是我的下一梯！他是新來的！沒人告訴過我。」  
「什麼意思？你以為他是老鳥嗎？」牛奶問。  
佐佐木臉一沉，說：「誰叫他一身江湖味。」  
「哪有？」  
「感覺在道上混了很久。」  
「才不是呢，他是你後輩。」  
「他也沒把自己當後輩。」

那天交通部門的幾個人相約吃火鍋，牛奶邀請佐佐木，問他說：「前輩，你可以把青峰找來嗎？」  
「找青峰？」  
「是啊，有一次他送我回家。我想請他吃飯道謝。」牛奶說，「不過一對一他不會答應吧。所以……」  
「嘖！」佐佐木說，「你們一個兩個都這麼慣著他。」  
「什麼慣？我這是禮尚往來。」  
「我可不敢答應，他很少出席聚會的。」

結果，青峰還真的來了。他來的原因是「今天沒人做飯，有免費的吃就來吧」。牛奶從旁看著他，想：沒人做飯？是指家人、女朋友，還是？  
他是開著那輛豐田來的。他們站在店外等位置時，牛奶對他說：「哎，你朋友還是讓你開車。」  
青峰說：「啊？」  
「就是……那個紅頭髮的朋友。」  
青峰看著她。  
「上次我們差點要拖你的車了，是他把它開走的。」牛奶解釋。  
「哦。」  
「他還幫你繳了罰鍰。」  
青峰聽了露出笑容。她有些意外，這是她少數幾次看見他笑。  
「他真是太愛我了。」青峰玩笑似地說。

這時，佐佐木才氣喘吁吁趕到，對大家說：「抱歉抱歉，龍貓硬要跟來。」  
他身邊跟著的是一隻沒繫狗繩的幼狼犬。之前警犬出隊，女警們曾笑說這隻狗怎麼取名龍貓呢，太不威風了。負責警犬的專員說，這隻幼犬沒通過訓練課程被淘汰了，因為牠「很不受控制」。  
跟警隊混熟後，牠暫時寄養在佐佐木家裡。此時牠對著人群興奮地狂吠一聲，向前急竄，整隻狗飛撲向站在車邊的青峰。  
青峰被牠撞得向後靠在車窗上，雙臂圈住牠，讓牠用鼻子猛頂自己的臉和脖頸。  
青峰大輝是龍貓在警隊的最愛。牠只聽他的話。之前某次牠對他展開熱情攻勢時，青峰推開牠撇臉說：「喂，髒死了，不准舔我！」牠委屈地嗚嗚兩聲，之後真的只用鼻子頂了。  
每個人都說：「牠這麼愛你，你帶回家養啊？」青峰回說：「我家沒法養。」  
有人問他：「是因為你媽不喜歡嗎？嫌要照顧麻煩？」  
青峰說：「我沒跟我媽住。哦，是房東不讓養。」說這話時，他也是有笑容的，像是想起什麼有趣的事。

火鍋店外，青峰試著把牠放下地去。店員招待他們進店。龍貓鍥而不捨，搖著尾巴追隨青峰。店員為難道：「先生，不好意思，我們店不能帶寵物的。」  
「待在外面，乖。」在牠深情凝望下，青峰只好拍拍牠腦袋。

他們上樓入座，四人一個共鍋，牛奶、佐佐木和青峰分剩下來，三人開一鍋。吃到一半，聽到狼狗在店外嚎叫。  
「是大哥的狗！」牛奶故意說。佐佐木立刻沉下臉。  
「不要再說『大哥』了。」他警告道。

青峰剛報到時，佐佐木頭一次見他，以為是中央的空降，喊了他一聲大哥。青峰沒答應也沒解釋，只是疑惑地看了他一眼。這一眼被佐佐木以為是默認了。他整整喊了他兩個月大哥，才被人告知：「青峰大輝是你下一梯啊！」他聽了大驚之後大怒──什麼，竟然是新人嗎？那怎麼喊大哥他都應了啊！這小子太不像話了……

「我還沒找你算帳！」火鍋桌上被提起這事，佐佐木指著青峰氣道。  
「前輩──」青峰拖著尾音，舉起酒杯說，「承蒙你關照啊，前輩。」  
「你給我用敬語！還有，你是開車來的吧！這裡可都是交通警察哦？」  
「反正有人會幫我繳罰鍰。」青峰還真想喝。牛奶攔下說：「酒駕會被抓去關的，你是刑警，這個都不知道。」  
青峰不耐道：「那就讓人來載我吧。」對佐佐木說：「敬你啊，前輩，不喝嗎？」不等回應，自己就仰頭灌下第一杯。

佐佐木家住附近，也跟著喝了幾杯。牛奶無奈看著他們。還好兩人都酒量不錯，幾杯下肚還是很清醒。中間又聽到龍貓在店外叫，佐佐木說：「青峰，你真不養？」  
「不養。」青峰說。  
「那我得聯絡專員把牠送回中心去了。」  
「你也不養啦？」牛奶說，「牠四處流落好可憐的。」  
「沒辦法，我女朋友過敏不能養狗。」佐佐木說，「我們要結婚了。」  
「啊！」牛奶說，「要結婚啦？恭喜！」  
「是啊……」佐佐木感慨道，「感覺一直拖著，再不結婚就要散了。」他笑了笑，從鍋裡撈肉出來。  
「愛情長跑啊？」牛奶問。  
「是好幾年了。」  
「好羨慕，」牛奶說，「可以跟一個人在一起這麼久。」  
「羨慕什麼？」  
「就是羨慕呀！愛人最後變家人，我也想要那樣。」  
「你沒有男朋友嗎？」佐佐木問。牛奶搖搖頭，心想他果然喝多了，問這麼失禮的問題。  
他轉頭繼續失禮，「你有女朋友嗎，小子？」

隔著火鍋的熱氣，青峰看上去有點茫。他也喝多了吧。牛奶看著他。他呆呆坐在那望著鍋裡。  
「喂？叫你呢。」佐佐木說。青峰抬起眼來。  
「我，沒有。」他一字一頓道。  
「啊，是嗎！那可以考慮一下啊。」佐佐木用筷子末端扣了一下牛奶的碗。  
牛奶皺起眉頭：「別胡說！青峰警官有喜歡的人啦。」  
「有嗎？看不出……那快去追啊。」佐佐木說。

青峰看著牛奶，像是想要說什麼。牛奶心想：說呀！不管是什麼，都不想再亂猜下去了。但他只是又呷了一口酒。

「警署的？同部門的？」佐佐木繼續問。  
「喜歡的人？」青峰反問。  
「還裝傻！」  
「你為什麼要結婚？」  
「啊？」這個突兀的問題，讓佐佐木一愣。

青峰放下酒杯。一瞬間，牛奶感到他生氣了。這個男人臉繃緊，眼神變得很厲，直直掃過來。  
「你幹嘛結婚？不結婚會怎麼樣？不結婚就會散嗎？」  
「……你喝醉了吧！」佐佐木訝異半晌才喊道。  
「回答我啊？不結婚就要散了嗎？一定要結婚嗎？」  
牛奶嚇著了。她從沒聽過青峰這樣說話。  
「別再讓他喝了。」佐佐木站起來尋找服務員，「有沒有醒酒的茶？麻煩一下！」  
「我沒醉！」青峰將筷子扔進鍋裡，又對著它愣了下。龍貓哀哀叫著。他撐著桌緣站起來。  
「你去哪？」牛奶喊道。  
「揍那隻狗！」青峰向樓梯走去。

牛奶一時反應不來，坐在原處看他離開。她說：「他不會真的……」  
「不會吧。」佐佐木一臉莫名其妙，「他哪裡不對勁啊？」

牛奶不太放心，湊到二樓面向人行道的窗口向下看。青峰站在店外頭。龍貓見到他欣喜若狂。牛奶瞇著眼看，發現牠舔了他的手，他也沒推開。

他們已經吃到後半。到大家散場時，青峰也沒回來。人行道上不見蹤影。牛奶說：「他跑哪去了？車子還在。」  
「別管他。」佐佐木說，「我猜出來了。他是跟女朋友求婚被拒了吧，反應這麼大。」  
「啊？嗯……」牛奶想著青峰喝醉喊的話，總覺得不是這個意思。她說：「我們還是去找他比較好吧。」

佐佐木雖然嘴裡說麻煩，但還是關心後輩的。他下去店外找，牛奶從一樓找上來。在通向未開放三樓的陰暗樓梯上，她聽見青峰的聲音。他口齒不清，果然還是受酒精影響。一開始她以為他在自言自語，正想喊他，就聽他說：「快來。來載我。我喝酒了。」  
也許這裡太安靜，她可以聽見手機那端的回應：「車子在你那啊！你搞什麼？」  
牛奶在樓梯下努力辨析青峰的輪廓。  
「快來……你不管我，我自己開車回去了。」

龍貓始終守著店門。樓上的青峰打完電話，坐在階梯上發楞。牛奶喊他：「要不要下來等？」  
青峰瞇眼向下看半天，才說：「哦，你啊。」  
「龍貓還在等你。」

青峰挪動身體，從階梯上下來，手指壓著太陽穴。他走到一樓，見到找了一圈回店來的佐佐木。  
「我操你媽！」佐佐木怒道，「你在搞什麼？」  
青峰閉著眼睛皺眉頭，說：「能把狗帶走嗎？」  
這意料外的一問又讓佐佐木愣住：「啊？」  
「把牠帶走。」  
「你說，你要帶走？」  
「不，不是。牠不是你帶來的嗎？」  
「你是要我把牠帶走？」  
青峰點頭。  
「我操！」佐佐木又罵一聲，「你還敢使喚我。」  
「啊──不是使喚，那就麻煩……你把牠帶走吧，前輩。」青峰開始左搖右晃，乾脆直接在店外台階坐下。他們已經要關店了。  
龍貓又跑過來舔舔青峰。他用力揉了下牠腦袋說：「再見啦。」  
佐佐木帶龍貓離開前，青峰對他背影喊道：「喂！新婚快樂。」  
佐佐木轉頭看著他，沒好氣道：「你有病吧？恐婚症啊？」  
青峰聽了愣愣。他們一人一狗沿著人行道走遠。

青峰又呆坐一會兒，才發現牛奶還在。「你在這幹啥？又想要我載你？」  
「我怕你開車。」牛奶說。  
「然後把我抓去關？」青峰按著額頭閉上眼。他喝酒後話變多了，脾氣更壞了。  
「剛剛那些話是什麼意思？」牛奶鼓起勇氣問道。  
「啊？」  
「你不想結婚嗎？」  
他拿開擋住臉的手，面現怒色。牛奶向後縮了下。

在他可能爆發前，牛奶看見那個人了──這總算在她意料中。那個紅髮男人從佐佐木離開的反向過來，穿著厚外套，兩手揣在口袋裡。他走近些後，牛奶看見他的臉色脹紅，雙眼燃著怒火。

「你這傢伙──」他還沒走到點就說。  
「慢死了。」青峰說。  
「你知道來這要轉幾班車嗎？」  
「哦，是嗎。」  
「是啊！你這人很麻煩啊！」

紅髮男人走到青峰跟前，像是要揍他一樣地瞪著他。一瞬間，牛奶期待這人真的動手。  
但他只是站在那裡瞪著青峰。片刻後，他彎下身，摸了一下青峰的臉。牛奶睜大眼睛。

「你幹嘛了？」紅髮男人問道，語調變了，完全沒注意牛奶在旁。  
「生氣！」青峰咕噥。  
那人愣了下，從他頭上敲下去：「我才要生氣！」  
「啊！」青峰說，「打我。」  
「開車來還喝酒！我不接你電話你怎麼辦？」  
「你不是接了嗎。」青峰抬起頭，喃喃說道：「你就一直……」  
那人臉露疑惑，又問一次：「你幹嘛？你外套呢？」  
青峰愣愣地一摸身上，又回頭看看店裡，用拇指比了下。  
男人脫下外套扔給青峰，踩上台階去推門，喊：「抱歉？」  
「人家關店了。」青峰說，「過來這……」

那人又不死心地推了門幾下才轉過身。青峰從台階上站起，一個不穩跌向那男人──像是摔在他身上，又像要去擁抱他。  
那人反抱住他，像安撫小孩似地拍拍他的背，一邊抬起頭來。那瞬間，他與牛奶視線對上。紅髮男人睜大雙眼，把青峰推離自己懷抱。

「幹嘛？」青峰不滿道。  
「你、你……」那男人結巴道。青峰順著他視線回頭。牛奶向後退了步。  
「哦，」青峰說，「你怎還在這？」  
牛奶乾笑道：「我要走了。晚安。」

她覺得不對，但那時不願去想。她只想知道後來他們怎麼了，會有什麼談話。青峰是否會向朋友解釋火鍋店的失控？那些關於結婚的話又代表什麼？

***

聽完這段，莎莉沉默地攪拌咖啡。牛奶隔桌焦慮地看著她。  
「怎麼樣？」  
「好像就是這麼回事。」莎莉說。  
「不是吧？」  
「你自己知道，還來問我。」  
「可是，他不像呀！」牛奶說。  
「不像？」  
「沒看過他穿緊身衣。」  
「啊？」  
「衣服也大多暗色系。」  
「啊……」  
「佐佐木還說他跟同梯刑警打架那次，是為了某個拍寫真的女優！」  
「什麼？他是高中生嗎？」  
「所以，他不是吧？」牛奶急切問道。  
「我怎麼知道？我又不認識他。」莎莉說，「你知道就行了。」  
「我不知道呀！」牛奶說。  
莎莉伸手拍了一下桌上的色卡，「那你為什麼想要染紅髮呢？」  
牛奶睜大眼睛。

「奇怪……」她說，「也許真是這樣吧。」  
「怎麼樣？」莎莉問。  
牛奶對著色卡發呆片刻，才抬頭說：「那，青峰要怎麼辦？」  
「啊？」  
「他那天心情很不好。」  
「這……」莎莉說，「嗯，這種事沒人幫得了。你想幹嘛？」  
「不想幹嘛。」牛奶說，「我只是有點難過。」  
「難過？」  
「以後會怎麼樣？」  
「誰？」  
「他們以後會怎麼樣？」  
「我哪知道啊！」莎莉說，「誰跟誰不是有聚有散的，這沒什麼。緣分沒了就沒了。」  
「可是大家還能結婚呢。」牛奶說，「青峰以後去騙婚怎麼辦？」  
「啊？你想太遠啦！」  
「我是說，如果變成寂寞一人呢？每個人都有走進婚姻的權利嘛。」  
「我不太懂你。」莎莉說，「你後來還有見到那個紅頭髮的朋友嗎？」  
「有啊。對了，他叫火神大我。後來還發生了一件事。」牛奶說，「黑色豐田的事。」

***

黑色豐田毀了。它在雙向道上失控，橫越對向車道，高速撞向路邊的店家。所幸它那時休業，沒有多餘的人傷亡。車頭靠副駕座的地方凹陷下去，擋風玻璃破碎，照後鏡折斷，前左輪胎破了個洞。  
接到通報，牛奶第一個想法是：一定是酒駕！第二個想法就讓她不安：黑色豐田車？青峰……酒駕的青峰。去刑事部確認嗎？還是……她機械般行動，趕往現場。應該有人叫救護車了。路人都嚇壞了吧。車裡的人呢？要是……這些念頭掠過她的腦海，又像從沒浮現般消失。

那條路就在警署附近不遠。它從那裡開走沒多久就出事了。牛奶趕到後，遠遠看見一群人圍在路邊。那群人之外，那輛不成車形的黑色豐田仍卡在商家大門上，車玻璃全碎。救護車還沒到。  
她走向那群人前先四下看了圈，確定沒有其他傷者。有個同事跟她一起。走到近處，她聽見有人說：「找什麼獸醫啊？還是叫救護車吧？先生，你先去醫院檢查一下。」  
「這撞得很嚴重！」有人對著車子咋舌。  
「站得起來嗎？也許撞到頭了。」  
「一定要去醫院看看，也許骨折現在不痛。你……」

牛奶與同事互看一眼。同事走向豐田。她排開圍觀群眾，看見被他們圍住的人。紅髮男人坐在人行道上，右手握住左臂。  
「沒事、沒事，」他對一個湊近來瞧他的老太太說，「有安全氣囊……我沒事。」  
「不行，」牛奶說，「找救護車來。還有聯絡拖吊場。」  
男人抬頭看見她，說：「啊！警官……」  
牛奶一時不知道該說什麼。沒人叫過她警官的，她想說。但她只是對他笑笑：「這是怎麼回事？您是自己撞的嗎？有其它車輛牽扯嗎？」  
「我是自己撞的。等下，我不需要救護車……」  
「先檢查身體，之後再走程序。」她兩眼一掃他的臉，就判斷他沒喝酒。監視器？行車紀錄？目擊行人？路面勘測？她向四周看去：「有沒有其他傷者？」  
「沒有，就我一個。」那男人撐著地站起，臉上有玻璃劃破的傷口。他堅持：「不要救護車。我自己去。」  
她看他站得好好的，就放鬆一些，指著店家說：「您自己一人開車橫越對向車道，撞擊路邊，沒有跟其他車輛發生碰撞，是吧？」那男人點頭。她說：「那您得負全部責任。」  
「對……」  
「怎麼會這樣？車子失控？」她說。  
在男人回答之前，她早就看見了──龍貓站在圍觀群眾外，懨懨地夾著尾巴。

***

「他沒事吧？」莎莉睜大眼問道。  
「他還真沒事！命很硬啊……不對，應該說運氣非常好！胸口和左手有點震到，臉有傷，當下很鎮定，但後來在醫院情緒有點不穩，這撞擊力道太大啦。」  
「天啊！沒事就好。」  
「龍貓也沒事。牠也嚇壞了。」  
「等下，他是載著那隻狗嗎？」  
「對，車上只有火神和狗。」  
「奇怪，龍貓不是愛青峰嗎，怎麼跟他朋友混到一塊去了。」  
牛奶笑著說：「牠就是造成車禍的原因！」  
「啊？」

***

醫院裡，牛奶問檢查完畢的火神當時情形。她是在那時才知道他的名字。火神揉著左肩說：「我需要用車。我跟青峰說了，要去警署把車開走。」  
牛奶點點頭，讓他往下說。他之後就有些語無倫次：「我……牠……我……我哪知道有狗在車上啊！」

總而言之，牛奶整理當時情形是這樣的：青峰將車停在警署附近時，不知為何（也許是他沒關好門，也許是他讓牠上車卻忘記這事，這得問青峰本人才知道了）龍貓跳上牠心愛的警官的車。這之後，火神來將車開走。龍貓一開始伏在後座腳踏的陰影下。他沒注意到牠，將車子開上路，轉進出事的雙向道上。龍貓突然從座位下鑽出，像PUMA商標一樣猛撲向前座。

回憶那一刻，讓火神隔了很久才平靜下來。他當下腦裡一片空白，事後才真正感到害怕。龍貓撲到副駕座，用鼻子抵住他的手肘。火神情急下沒放油門猛打方向盤，整台車完全失控──橫越對向車道，再直直衝撞路邊。巨大的撞擊力使他短暫暈眩。奇蹟的是，安全氣囊和運氣讓他幾乎沒有受傷。牛奶聽了都為他驚嚇。

她做完紀錄，想到那台車子，又看了看閉上雙眼的火神，掏出手機想連絡青峰。這時火神睜眼看她說：「請──讓我……」  
「啊？」  
「讓我打。」  
「噢，我會告訴他你沒事的！你可以休息一下。」  
火神仍然向她伸手說：「讓我來。我跟他說一下。」  
牛奶後來才明白他這話裡真正的意思。他想說的是：如果不是我親自打的話，青峰還是會嚇到的。

***

「青峰嚇到了嗎？」莎莉問。  
「哈哈，就算有，他也裝得很好！你不知道，他這個人很能裝的。」  
「……你真的喜歡他嗎？」  
「反正他到醫院都繃著臉，一句關心話都不說。噢，我記得他還罵火神『你還唸我違規，看看自己是怎麼開車的』。」  
「還在記仇呀。」莎莉說。  
「唉，他們在醫院吵個沒完，尤其火神知道龍貓是青峰的愛犬後，他氣炸啦！讓青峰帶上狗立刻滾，滾遠點，還說他們都是他的敵人。我完全打不了圓場，就留他們自己吵去。」

***

車禍後有一次，他們又在下班後遇到。青峰在警署門口不耐地等龍貓對他作完例行告別儀式。牛奶在旁說：「火神君身體全好了吧？」  
「哦，他啊。」青峰漫不經心地說。  
「對了，我一直想問你，火神君是怕狗的嗎？」牛奶問。  
「怕死了。」  
「我還以為他只是被東西跳過來嚇一跳。」  
「他很怕狗。」青峰彎下腰，最後一次揉揉龍貓的頭，阻止牠再跳上來舔他。  
牛奶說：「龍貓當時跳到副駕座。你們的車也是那塊撞凹陷下去了。」  
「嗯？」  
「所以說……他還是救了牠呀！你知道嗎？牠被卡在車子裡。火神君第一時間沒爬出車子求援。是他撬開前置板和車門把牠弄出來的。」牛奶說  
青峰蹲在地上歪著頭，與龍貓對看。過了片刻他才說：「啊，我猜得到。」  
他露出笑容，用慣有的嘲弄語氣說：「了不起的消防員啊？」龍貓對他搖尾巴。

***

牛奶對莎莉說：「不知道那時火神跟青峰說了什麼。」  
「哪時？」  
「就是在醫院那時候，他用我的手機打給青峰。」  
「跟他說了車禍的事吧？」  
「應該還說了別的。後來我去找火神時，他看起來像在想什麼事。」  
「什麼？」  
「不知道，」牛奶說，「也許跟火鍋店的事有關。之後佐佐木提他女朋友，青峰反應也自然多了。」  
「他那天只是喝醉了吧。你們還擔心半天。」  
牛奶笑了笑說：「其實，我大概猜得到火神君在電話裡說了什麼哦！也許是生死一瞬間吧，生死一瞬間讓人講出平常不說的話。」

莎莉將剩餘的咖啡喝下，說：「對了，你還沒說，青峰的裂縫是什麼。」  
「那個，其實也沒什麼啦。」牛奶不好意思道，「是因為聽了一個廣播。」  
「啊？」  
「後來有一次搭同事的車，也是深夜，車上放了廣播。」  
「然後呢？」  
「Kento電台那個時段有個節目，叫『夜半鬼談』。」  
「啊？」莎莉愣住。  
「想不到吧！」  
「什麼啊？」  
「你記得他按住我手那下嗎？嚇死我了……」  
「不是吧，他只是不想你碰他的車！」  
牛奶搖頭說：「後來我上電台的網站去找，青峰載我們回家那天的『夜半鬼談』節目內容。你要不要猜猜？」  
「是什麼？」  
「是那個綠帶區的鬧鬼事件。」  
「……不是吧！」  
「就是！我告訴你，他就是一開始在車上聽到那個廣播，才讓我們上車的。因為他會怕，不想一個人開過綠帶區。」  
「我不信！這只是巧合。」  
「也許吧。」牛奶笑著說，「可是……很奇怪，一切就是從那時候開始。我講不清楚，荷爾蒙真是神奇。為什麼人會因為這種小事動心？一個人無懈可擊時吸引不了你，可是當他出漏子的時候……」

莎莉看著她，挑起眉毛，「那現在呢？還不放棄？」  
牛奶說：「現在？我在想別的事。我在想佐佐木。」  
「啊？這麼快就轉移目標啦？」  
「什麼呀，他都要結婚了。」牛奶說，「嗯，我在想這個。」  
「結婚？」  
「我在想青峰喝醉時對佐佐木說的話。結婚是不是因為想定下來呢？」  
「是為了想有個家吧。」  
「家……」牛奶慢慢說道。

她看向窗外，天色已經漸漸暗了。馬上就是她們的晚班時段。她突然想起一件事，一個畫面──火神大我坐在人行道上，右手握著左臂，隔著人群四下尋找。他在找什麼？牛奶屏息看著他。終於，他的視線定住了，在視線的末端，是那條狼犬。這畫面讓她再次感覺到荷爾蒙的作用。不知怎地，火神隔著人群看著狗的眼神讓她心動不已……那眼神像在說：「你這傢伙！」但還有其它的……

她在這麼短的時間裡連續對兩個男人心動，這事之前不曾有過。這段談話前她沒有正視的事，從這點看來，也許是最好的安排。

***

午茶談話那天後她又見到了火神一次。有一晚他來到警署，滿臉倦容等待青峰下班。青峰來到前廳時，火神將懷裡那件黑夾克拋給他，「我幫你找到了。」  
「哦。」青峰接下說，「洗過沒？」  
「……你自己洗去！」

青峰摸了一下夾克，把它套上，走到火神的身邊。  
「為什麼摩托車還是你在騎啊？」他一邊拉起夾克拉鍊一邊不滿道。  
「它本來就是我的！」  
「你把四輪的撞爛了，應該要表示一下吧？以後你走路上班，摩托車歸我了。」  
火神滿臉怒色：「那是因為你的狗！」  
「牠才不是我的狗。」  
「就是你的！牠舔你了！」  
「幹啥，嫉妒啊？我也可以讓你舔舔。」  
「……什麼啊！才不要！」

青峰向外走去，火神跟上他。他們走遠前，她又聽見青峰說：「修車費和剩下的貸款，以後都你出啦。」  
「為什……修車費我出，貸款你平分一半！」  
「誰跟你平分？車主寫你名字，當然全部你出。」  
「可是你開得更多啊？還到處違規……」  
「喂，對車神尊敬點，以後你還得跟我學開車呢。」  
「我會開，還用你教！」  
「你那是會開的樣子嗎？」  
「就說是因為你的狗！對了，幫你繳的罰鍰快還來啊！」  
「……」  
「……」

The End


End file.
